


Let Me Be That Person.

by TanyaHarries



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, but she realizes that she already has izzy, clary is confused, clary needs jace, first time writing clizzy, izzy comforts clary, jocelyn is evasive, mostly sad fluff, or any f/f couple for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/TanyaHarries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary doesn't know how to talk to Jocelyn and she needs Jace, but Izzy might have a better solution for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be That Person.

**Author's Note:**

> (Not gonna apologize for my english because people say it's not necessary lol)
> 
> So! This is my first time ever in history writing about two girls. I kinda like the idea of Clary and Izzy being together at least temporarily. I don't know how or when did I got this idea from, but I thought I should try. I forgot along the way what I was going to write, so I don't know. Anyways, enjoy!

“Clary, I just, uhm, not now, okay?” Jocelyn asked pushing Clary out of the room Alec assigned for her after waking up.

“But mom, wait I—” Before Clary could say anything, Jocelyn closed the door and locked, silently stating that she wasn’t going to take any conversation at the moment.

Clary wanted to cry. Ever since they woke Jocelyn up and filled her in with all the shit that has been going on, she seemed so distant and so out of herself; almost as if her mind was in another place and another time. The only one who seemed to understand her was Luke; he was also the only person who Jocelyn didn’t send away every time he came close to talk to her. Clary just wanted to ask her mother so many questions, and the more she tried, the more Jocelyn seemed unwilling.

Alec told her that perhaps Jocelyn was struggling with memories and stuff that she couldn’t possibly even begin to understand, and he said that he could see in Jocelyn’s face the same expression Jace wore when he had to go with Valentine. So he wasn’t certain, but he could almost say for sure that there was more to Jocelyn’s behavior than just a need to rest. Even so, Clary wasn’t exactly happy with that explanation.

Before this whole adventure (and nightmare) started, Jocelyn was the type of mother who always told everything to her. They were best friends, not only mother and daughter, and suddenly Jocelyn wasn’t feeling confident enough to tell her what was going on inside her head? That was hurting Clary in so many different levels. She didn’t even wanted answers all that much, she wanted her mother back; she wanted her trust again.

“Oh, by the angel, what happened now?” Isabelle asked in a tone full of concern when Clary entered her room without knocking and collapsed on her bed sighing heavily.

“My mom threw me out of her room.” Clary said as a flat explanation. She didn’t even want to remember the details at the moment. “I tried to talk to her and she just said that I needed to leave because she wanted to sleep.”

“Clary, what did you say?” Isabelle knew Clary well enough by now to know that maybe the redhead didn’t choose her words wisely when speaking to Jocelyn. She knew that Clary wasn’t about to give her mother a five minute break.

“I wanted to know about her and Valentine.”

“ _Clary._ ”

“I know, I know! I just couldn’t help myself. We were talking about something else and suddenly it just came out of my mouth.” Said Clary while flushing a little and hiding her face against Izzy’s bed’s sheets.

“You just need to be patient, Clary. You can’t just ask everything to Jocelyn with any warning.” said Isabelle. “She needs time to heal, just like everyone else. There are things that an iratze or some magic can’t heal.”

Clary incorporated herself on her elbows to stare at Isabelle. Precious, beautiful and fierce Isabelle. Although Izzy looked amazing in braids and fancy hairstyles, Clary must admit that she preferred when her friend just allowed her hair to go free and fall naturally on her shoulders. This was one of the reasons her sketchbook was suddenly full of portraits of Isabelle. Not that she knew about it.

“I don’t know what to do, Iz. Since Jace went away I can’t _think_.” Clary admitted, albeit reluctantly. “Is it bad that I need Jace to be here? I’m pretty sure we could’ve helped me figure this all out.”

Isabelle frowned a little. She supposed that it was normal for Clary to need Jace, who she was in love with even though he was her brother, but it still hurt a little to learn that even when Isabelle was right there, Clary wasn’t exactly taking her into account.

“Clary,” Isabelle called and when Clary’s eyes fell on her, Izzy leaned forward to press a kiss on her forehead, “let me be that person, Clary. Please.”

Clary’s mouth opened into a little “o” and suddenly she couldn’t stop staring at Isabelle, who was red all over her face.

“ _Izzy_ , I—” Clary tried, but her voice broke just when tears started streaming down her face.

“Come here, you silly redhead.”

That night, Clary and Isabelle slept on each other’s arms.

And all the nights that came afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> You can find me on tumblr at [TanyaHarries](http://tanyaharries.tumblr.com)  
> This was kinda short, but I wish to write more extended things in the future. If you like it (or not) please leave a comment! :)
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
